


【帝韦伯/幼帝二世】给老师的专属特殊服务

by most100



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/most100/pseuds/most100
Summary: pwp，3p注意
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 16





	【帝韦伯/幼帝二世】给老师的专属特殊服务

眼睛被黑色领带蒙上时，埃尔梅罗二世有一丝惊慌。他试图让自己看上去冷静一些，但眼前一抹黑还是让人难以心定。  
亚历山大为他系好眼上的领带，察觉他的不安，出声安抚道：“没事的，老师，只是一个游戏而已。”料想对方也不会做出什么出格的事情，埃尔梅罗逐渐放松下来，盘腿坐着，静心等亚历山大所说的惊喜。  
——但他着实低估了这份所谓的“惊喜”。  
一双坚实有力的手臂突然从后揽住腰，他被来人搂在怀里，背贴着健壮的胸膛，这种感觉他太熟悉了。  
“……Rider!”埃尔梅罗惊声叫出来，背后的人随即发出了低沉的笑声，胸膛传来的震动令他的脊背有些发麻。  
“虽然有肉身的感觉很好，但偶尔灵体化也挺有用处的。”伊斯坎达尔说，“你小子怎么还是这么容易就被吓到？”  
“还不是你突然出现，把我吓了一跳!”埃尔梅罗气道，想要挣开来，但箍着腰的手臂纹丝不动，“先把我放开吧。“  
一只手抚上他的脸，少年的声音传来：“惊喜才刚开始，老师不要心急。”埃尔梅罗察觉到不对劲，原本在他脸上的手收走了，又摸到他的腿上，将他的双腿拉开，年轻的身体挤到他两腿之间来。  
亚历山大凑得很近，埃尔梅罗能感觉到他的呼吸，他不由得往后退，但伊斯坎达尔堵住了他的去路。埃尔梅罗尚还自由的手想推开亚历山大，但马上被他制住了手腕。  
“我觉得这样不太——”埃尔梅罗话还没说完，嘴唇就被另一双唇堵着，想说的拒绝全部被迫吞回了肚子里。他嗅到的不光有亚历山大的少年气息，还有紧贴着他身体的伊斯坎达尔成熟男性体味，两副同样热的身躯夹着他，令他头晕目眩。亚历山大舔进他的口里，逗弄他的舌尖，他尚不能应付这唇舌间的来去，敏感的耳根又被背后的人舔吻起来，一阵阵的酥麻惹得他腿软。伊斯坎达尔的火热下体抵着他的臀，原本搂着腰部的大手不知何时解开了衬衫纽扣，在他裸露的皮肤上游走。  
大概是解纽扣有点不耐烦，伊斯坎达尔干脆把剩下的都扯了，埃尔梅罗好不容易被亚历山大松开唇舌，刚想责备伊斯坎达尔的粗鲁，左胸的乳尖就在少年呼吸间喷洒的热气下悄然挺立。乳尖传来柔软的触感，埃尔梅罗眼睛看不见，满脑子都是亚历山大用嘴唇亲吻的模样，纯洁又淫靡。当乳尖终于被如愿以偿地吮舔时，埃尔梅罗咬着嘴唇不肯叫出声来，更别提伊斯坎达尔在他右胸口的揉捏。两人竞赛似的，一边捏得放肆些，另一边就会用牙齿轻咬，逼得埃尔梅罗不得不颤抖着开口骂道：“……你们也给我适可而止些吧！”  
好不容易逃过一劫，埃尔梅罗身体都汗湿了不少，还没松口气，就感觉下身一凉——亚历山大拉下他的裤链，而伊斯坎达尔直接就着抱他的姿势将他的裤子脱了下来。虽然马其顿皇帝的作风他早就领教过多回，但两个人一起耍流氓实在是让他气结，面前偏偏是亚历山大，他也踹不下脚，更是郁闷。他的衣服被剥得精光，手也不知何时已经被松开，正撑在伊斯坎达尔的大腿上，生怕坐不稳。  
他现在的姿势大概非常不堪，被伊斯坎达尔抱着坐在腿上，胸口被玩得有些红肿，双腿大开，阴茎精神地昂扬着，活像廉价三级片，他再多想一想这个画面，就要羞耻到昏厥了，更何况是在亚历山大面前。他总觉得亚历山大还是个孩子，做老师的这幅样子，实在太不应该了。他几乎要把脸埋进伊斯坎达尔的颈间，亚历山大又将他的脸扶正，在唇上印下一吻，安慰说：“我喜欢现在这样的老师，对我毫无保留。”他稍微有些缓过来，突然察觉今晚的伊斯坎达尔似乎少了很多话，像是心灵感应般，伊斯坎达尔出声道：“我答应了这个小子，今晚是他的夜晚，我只是来分一杯酒的。”  
埃尔梅罗还没来得及谴责这私底下的不法交易，两根黏腻的手指就径直探入他的体内，细细探索。他仰着头喘息，放松了身体，让那两根手指推得更深。少年总归要比成年男子要温柔一些，动作更为小心，埃尔梅罗尝惯了伊斯卡达尔的直接粗犷，对于亚历山大的细心温柔也有种别样的喜欢。  
“老师，这样可以了吗？”亚历山大抽了手指，换了他发硬的阴茎在埃尔梅罗下身磨蹭。  
“……进来吧。”埃尔梅罗唾弃自己的卑鄙，但现在谁能抵抗住诱惑呢？  
话音刚落，埃尔梅罗就感受到那根属于少年的灼热欲望正一点一点往他的身体里推，亚历山大的速度很慢，但尤为坚定，不顾那湿热甬道的抗拒，径直挺进到了深处。埃尔梅罗的身体一寸寸地被强硬打开，直到下身紧紧包裹住了入侵的阴茎，他屏住的呼吸才逐渐恢复。下面又酸又涨，被撑得满满的，没有一丝缝隙。  
亚历山大长长地出了一口气，埃尔梅罗咬得紧，他也有点难受，但更多的是被满足的征服欲，他胸中激昂的热情需要在这块渴望已久的沃土上驰骋宣泄。他禁不住动起来，埃尔梅罗缠得更紧了，令他动得有点艰难。  
"你得放松一些，别把他夹坏了。"伊斯坎达尔对埃尔梅罗说道。他的手再度玩弄起埃尔梅罗的乳尖，另一只手握住那根正吐着些许腺液的阴茎抚慰。埃尔梅罗发着抖软在伊斯坎达尔怀里，有两只手又从他的大腿一路摸索，揉弄他的臀部。  
"再放松些呀老师，绷着身体会受伤的。"亚历山大的阴茎又开始在他的体内动作，起初还有些阻碍，后面慢慢变得越来越顺畅。  
埃尔梅罗咬着嘴唇不敢叫出声来，酥麻一阵阵从尾椎一路往上，他手指都在发麻，亚历山大凑近来，轻捏着他的下巴，把舌头缠到自己口里含吮，下身越发撞得放肆，又抓起他一条腿抬在肩上，又深又猛地刺进他身体里。  
"老师真好……"亚历山大喘息道，"一直咬着我不肯放。"  
埃尔梅罗全身烧得快要燃火，不光被亚历山大操得神志恍惚，身后还硌着另一根滚烫的巨物。他原本撑着伊斯坎达尔大腿的手颤颤巍巍地摸到背后，握住了那根像热铁似的阴茎，从顶端摸到根部，烫得他快抓不住了。  
这个姿势太不方便了，他脑子里突然闪过一个想法，令他既羞耻又兴奋。亚历山大伏身舔咬他的胸口，他将手臂向后揽住伊斯坎达尔的脖颈，伊斯坎达尔心领神会贴过来与他亲吻。  
那样的念头他无论如何都不能说出口，只能支支吾吾，说:"我，我想要……"他用背蹭了蹭伊斯坎达尔的阴茎。  
伊斯坎达尔马上明白他的意思，问:"你真的要这样做吗?"  
埃尔梅罗只能点头。  
"你愿意，就按照你的想法来。"  
埃尔梅罗让亚历山大先从他的身体里出来，然后换了个趴跪的姿势，亚历山大捏着他的臀从背后操进去，他的脸贴着伊斯坎达尔的下身，先吻了吻顶端，然后从上往下舔吻。伊斯坎达尔的阴茎太大了，他勉强只能含住一部分，浓重的男性体味和咸腥的体液令他头昏脑涨，但又让他的下身高高翘起。亚历山大每一次顶撞，都让那根巨物在他的口腔里往里顶一些，他快要窒息，那根阴茎突然离开了他的嘴里。  
"可以了，你做得很好，不用这么勉强自己。"大手抚着他的脸，低沉的声音里满是理解与温柔，他忍不住流下泪来，少年也察觉了，压低了身子把他抱在怀里。  
埃尔梅罗拍了拍亚历山大环在他腰际的手，示意他没关系，亚历山大便试探般又往里挺动几分，蹭过体内的那个地方，令他禁不住腿软。亚历山大见找对了地方，就往那儿操弄，埃尔梅罗的下身缠得更紧，迎合每一次的入侵。他用手撸动手里那根阴茎，舌尖戳刺顶端，直到精液喷洒在他的脸上。亚历山大也差不多到了极限，几下极深的挺入后射在他的身体里。  
埃尔梅罗自己早就不知不觉射了，脸上大腿和后穴都满是精液和体液，长发湿淋淋地黏在背上，黑布吸了许多汗水与眼泪。他无力地倒在伊斯坎达尔身上，伊斯坎达尔替他擦去脸上的精液，亚历山大贴近，在他的唇上留下一吻。

FIN


End file.
